Through the Decades
by bobbles34
Summary: A group of Klamille oneshots/songfics inspired by the playlist I did, which consists of songs from the 80s, 90s, and 00s. Ongoing.
1. Yellow (2000)

_Hey guys! You can find the playlist that this fanfic is based off of here: /brittlane93/through-the-decades. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and the playlist._

 **Coldplay-Yellow**

Camille sat crossed-legged, jotting down notes in a journal. Klaus was busy painting, enjoying her company. Ever since they got together, they had been like this. Content. At peace.

 _For you, I'd bleed myself dry._

It had been a nasty incident with the new vampire, who had taken a liking to her and wanted her to himself. There was no way in God's name Klaus was even allowing that. Things turned nasty, but Klaus managed to take him down. She fussed over him, and he told her once again that she shouldn't be near him, that they shouldn't be friends.

Cami just rolled her eyes and walked home, not waiting for him to follow. He'd be back. He always was.

 _You know I love you so._

But Cami had had it, you know? She stomped her way into the compound, and made her way into his painting room.

"Camille."

"Klaus." Her feet planted firmly, she crossed her arms, "I have something to say."

"Well say it, Love." Klaus held his breath, dipping his paintbrush in a darker shade of yellow. She watched him paint before clearing her throat and beginning.

"I know you are in love with me." Actually, she didn't, not really, but this was a good way to find out.

Klaus quickly turned around, having been caught in the act. She just raised her eyebrows before continuing.

"I know you are in love with me, and I feel the same." She looked at him straight in the eye, and his face became one of wonder.

"So I don't understand how you keep walking away from me. I know the excuse, the one were you feel the need to protect me by not being around, feel like I deserve a better man, but here's the thing Klaus: how about what I feel? How I feel? I don't want to be apart from you. Oh believe me , I've sat down and questioned my sanity but I think that I deserve happiness and if that just happens to be you then by god-" His lips crashed on hers before she could finish and his kiss was hungry.

 _Look at the stars, look at how they shine for you._

She laid her head on his stomach as the starlight shined through the window. His hands were running through her hair.

"I love you." She whispered, admiring the stars through the window.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

 _And it was all yellow._

"If I reminded you of a color, which one would it be?" Cami mused, looking up from her notebook.

"That's an easy one. Yellow. Because you brighten up my life."

Cami fell over, laughing, "That was so cheesy." Klaus chimed in with her, amused and happy.

"You open yourself to it love." She got up from her spot on the loveseat to give him a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, and he leaned down to kiss a swift move she splattered yellow paint on his cheek.

"Got ya."


	2. On the Verge (1995)

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here's another drabble! :)

 **On The Verge-Collin Raye (1995)**

 _Well they shouldn't have played that good_

 _I got carried away and let the music_

 _get to my head._

 _Well she shouldn't have worn that dress_

 _The way it curled around when she was spinning,_

 _just killed me dead._

"You still owe me a date." Camille announced, wiping out her glass. The crowd was dying down and he had come to join her, after he had put Hope to sleep.

These two weeks had been trying for him, to say the least. Trying to find a way to reverse the crescent curse was difficult, more than he knew it would be when he did it. Elijah was still giving him the cold shoulder and Klaus hadn't the gumption to make a sincere apology. He didn't really do apologies.

"Oh? Is that right, love?" He smiled as he remembered that he told her he would make it up to her.

"You damn right it is," She said, putting the glasses away and just raised her eyebrows at him. He couldn't help but laugh, "What did you have in mind?"

She leaned over the counter and gave him a dazzling smile, the one that made his heart go crazy, "Surpise me." She whispered.

"Oh haha, very funny!" Camille snorted as Klaus led them to the corner cafe they had visited months ago.

"What? I said that I would love nothing more than to site at a corner cafe with you! Maybe you should have picked, then." He gave her his crooked smile and she gave him a playful push.

"Oh shush you." But she smiled at his thoughtfulness. She had decided to go with something simple to wear anyway, a simple blue sundress with white flowers. She had decided to straighten her hair and part it halfway back.

"Besides, I get the whole day with you. This isn't the only thing I have in mind."

Camille just raised her eyebrows.

"Have I ever told you how much I love cookie dough ice cream?" Cami said, catching a drop of the ice cream with her mouth. Klaus stiffled a laugh before answering, "Yes, love, you've mentioned it a ton before."

"Well I do." She linked her arm with his and hummed happily. It was starting to get dark, and the quarter was having a music gathering, it seemed, and the current act was a four string quartet. She finished what was left of her cone, and hummed to the music. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Ask me to dance." He said, and she had to hold back at a laugh.

"You want to dance?" She raised her eyebrows and mockingly and he actually laughed. He pulled her into him and slowly moved them.

"I'm actually pretty good at it, with a thousand years on me and all." He spun her out as the quartet picked up pulls her back into him and she was aware of their closeness.

"Tell me, Camille, have I made it up to you?" He whispered, holding her close. She could taste his breath on her lips, and she wanted nothing more to kiss him.

But not now.

"I'll let you know on the next one."

 _And if I'm not in love,_

 _I'm on the verge._


	3. I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)

Sorry that it's been awhile, it's been a busy month! With that, I give you this!

If you need the playlist you can go here: Through the decades

 **I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)**

 _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

If you asked Elijah how Klaus' character progress was going, he would tell you that it was like an uphill crawl...up a mountain. One step forward, three steps back, all Niklaus.

Camille, however, took progress as progress and was encouraged that her love could, and would, eventually be the man he could be if he would just stop believing that his monster side was the one protecting his family and not tearing it apart.

 _When I come home, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes home to you._

Sometimes they would just lie in bed, and Klaus would tell her stories about riches and glory, vivid stories about the world she so desperately wanted to see. The people he would meet, what he and Elijah would do for fun. He even told her his version of his love for Tatia. He would talk about what he wanted to show Hope, all the promises he made her. The promises he would make _Camille._ She holds on to his promises like a rope, hoping it will pull them through.

 _Well I would walk five hundred miles_

 _And I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

 _To fall down at your door._

Klaus knew from the moment he and Camille met, that they were soulmates. Destined to be together, mark his words. Everything about her inspired him to be a good person, and his love for her grew, shaping him into a man who would give the world for her. It still scares him.

 _I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you._


	4. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

I'm Back! Somewhat, anyways. Today is my birthday, so I thought I would work on this a little :)

 **Every Little Thing She Does is Magic -The Police (1981):**

 _Though I've tried before to tell her_

 _Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

 _Every time that I come near her_

 _I just lose my nerve_

 _As I've done from the start_

It seemed that they were good at running away from each other. So good, in fact, that it became a habit. Every time she tried to get close to him, he would run. He wasn't ready for her. He couldn't be with her. Not while being the monster that he was. That didn't stop him from almost getting there, however. "I would have found you." was sure to be a dead ringer and Klaus was going to be a dead man.

 _Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she do just turns me on_

Klaus had never met someone who had that kind of hold on him before. Someone who made him think before he spoke, someone who made him see the rashness of his actions, that he isn't pure evil. That his side was something worth listening to. She was magic, absolutely powerful in her ways and he was a goner. He had known that from the start.

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love her goes on_

He knew now that there was no running from this, whatever they had. However, he had just started seeing her professionally. Professional, it seemed, is what Camille wanted. He was at arms length from her, not where he wanted to be. He loved her, something that kept repeating in his heart when he saw her. And she was doing everything she could to not be close to him.

 _Do I have to tell the story_

 _Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

 _It's a big enough umbrella_

 _But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

But his heart told him they were soulmates, he believed to be true. He would have found her anywhere and in anyway. Their souls meshed together in the most beautiful way. Their little moments made their way into his heart. Getting caught in the rain, the umbrella coming up but he was the more soaked of the two. Her tinkling laugh made the gray in him seem beautiful. The way they talked for hours of a card game and bourbon, how she was his friend when he really needed her. Klaus was 100% in love and he wasn't going to deny it in any form. Not anymore.

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

So the next time they got caught in the rain, when she spewed curses under her breathe before reaching for her umbrella, he pulled her into him and met her lips with an all too obvious passion from holding in for too long. She could've pushed him away, but instead she melted into him within minutes. The rain was like his love for her, drowning them slowly. He'll deal with the repercussions tomorrow. Just like he always did.


End file.
